


The Deep End

by forcryingoutbat



Category: Bat Out Of Hell: The Musical - Steinman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcryingoutbat/pseuds/forcryingoutbat
Summary: The deep end is a place for all those who are lost.





	The Deep End

The Deep End wasn’t just a place for those who were freezer. Or mutants. Or freaks. Whatever they were calling them these days. The Deep End was a place for those who needed it. Many of those who were frozen found themselves here, the prejudice against them drove many of them out of their homes, jobs, even their relationships with their family and friends. But they weren’t the only ones who found themselves looking for a place to belong.

  
There were the ones who had been thrown out of their own homes, and left to die or thrive on the streets when they were far too young. Often driven out by prejudice just the same. Against what they could do, and who they could love. Many of those had found there place here in the deep end.

  
Then there were the ones who had run away from their old lives. Some who were trying to escape from a horrible life at home, filled with horrible people. Some who were just trying to find an escape from the world itself, as it kept rising up and up, suffocating those who couldn’t rise up with it. They too found their own place in the deep end.  
Not everyone was lost when they came here. Some were simply wanting to see more of the world, to explore the subway tunnels and the city up above and see more than they ever had a chance to before. They found their own place in the deep end, among other people who understood their need for a taste of freedom.

  
Some of the people who found their way here made a home here among the rocks, whereas other merely moved through, making friends and crashing a night or too, before moving on to another adventure. Though there were always welcomed back with open arms an open eyes whenever they returned.

  
Of course, there was some of these people who discovered they were frozen, months or even years after they’d first visited the deep end. But not everyone can live forever. There were though who wanted there ashes spread in the tunnels, so they can keep exploring the city even when they’ve gone. Some wanted to stay in the deep end forever, with the family they’d finally found after years of searching. There’s a small but growing area of the deep end filled with gravestones of those who’d moved on, but who they’d never lost.

  
Most of all, the deep end was a place for family, and love and happiness, and everything you’ve been searching for. The deep end can be anything that you need it to be, whether that will go on forever, or it’s over tonight.


End file.
